Stand By Me
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Pepper desaparecio y Tony no sabe donde esta. Una angustiosa busqueda comienza. -Actualizando-
1. Resumen

Pepper se habia marchado furiosa de su oficina cuando él se habia negado a asistir a una reunion con la prensa acerca de los Vengadores.

Pero de eso habia pasado ya hace tres días.

Tony estaba desesperado por hayarla. Happy lo habia llevado a su departamento, pero ella no estaba alli. No estaba en ningun lado y eso lo estaba matando ¿Como pudo haberla descuidado asi? ¿Como habia dejado que se la llevasen? Porque era más que obvio que alguien se la habia quitado, que se la habia arrebatado para hacerlo sufrir. Y juraba que si llegase a encontrar a ese alguien, iba a matarlo.

Nadie alejaba a Pepper de él ¡Nadie!. Él haria lo que sea para hayarla, no importase cuanto tiempo pase. Él nunca dejaria de buscar a Pepper.


	2. La llamada

**N/A: El Fics estara basado en un Post-The Avengers. El asunto del Mandarín nunca paso, osea que no habra Killian, no habra Maya, ni tampoco Harly, ni Trevor y mucho menos la experiencia de explotar todas sus armaduras como la caida de la Mansión Stark en Malibú ¡Disfruten!.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Pepper suspiraba pesadamente mientras se masajeaba la sien con suavidad, estaba estresada y totalmente cansada con el asunto de los Vengadores. La habian llegado ya demaciados mensajes de la prensa de diferentes partes del mundo solicitando poder tener un tiempo con el grupo de SuperHeroes que salvaron a Manhattan de una orda extraterrestres y un misil, haciendo que su tiempo se reduciera más de lo que ya estaba reducido.

Pues una cosa es cuidar de Tony, que eso era igual que tener a un niño de 8 años, pero algo totalmente diferente es tener en tu casa y en tu trabajo a todo un equipo de heroes. Uno peor que el otro, y esta vez Natasha no quedaba fuera, pues aunque la pelirroja se molestara, ella era igual que sus compañeros.

Pepper entro a la Torre Stark y solamente se diriguio a la oficina de Tony, iba a ponerle en claro que deseaba en verdad un poco de tiempo para poder destresarse.

Una vez en el ultimo piso del edificio entro a la oficina encontrandose con Tony, quien arreglaba lo que parecia ser un reloj de pulsera. Pero siendo su novio Tony Stark, sabia que eso no era un reloj común y corriente.

—Tony... —le llamo, el moreno levanto la vista mientras le sonreia.

—Hola Pep, pensé que estarias en Malibú... —dijo volviendo su vista hacia el reloj— Sino hubiera pedido algo para que comieramos juntos... —decía mientras ajustaba su pequeño invento.

—No, estoy cansada Tony. Solo venia a pedirte que aceptaras tener una pequeña entrevista con Vanity Fair o el Clarín... —le pidio mientras se paraba frente a él, Tony nego.

—No, no haremos nada de eso Pepper... —Stark dejo a un lado lo que hacia— Nada de prensa, ni de entrevistas ni nada... Ya te lo habia dicho—le dijo serio, Pepper lo miro muy molesta.

—No sera nada pesado, Tony. Solo diles lo que quieren oir y los dejaran tranquilos, solo eso te pido —casi le rojo, pero la pelirroja era profesional. Ella no haria eso.

—No vas a lograr convencerme de lo contrario Pepper, porque no vamos a dar declaraciones de nada... —dijo este algo duro, pero muy en el fondo, escondiendo el verdadero motivo.

—¡Pero ya estoy harta, Tony! —Pepper se llevo una mano a la cabeza— Llaman a todas horas, me persigen acosandome para poder que tu des declaraciones sobre Loki y los Vengadores. Ya no tengo tiempo para mi y aunque ame mi trabajo, aveces quiero poder simplemente sentarme y leer un libro... —dijo ella mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Tony suspiro y miro su reloj nuevamente.

—Pero este es tu trabajo, Pepper... —dijo simplemente, ganandose asi una bofetada de Pepper.

Tony, incredulo por lo que habia pasado, se llevo la mano suavemente a la zona golpeada.

—Eres un idiota... —dijo ella furiosa y decepcionada, se dio media vuelta y se marcho de alli.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor tenia una pequeña esperanza de que Tony apareciera, le dijera que tenia razón y que haria algo al respecto con la molesta prensa. Pero él nunca llego, no fue con ella para arreglar el asunto. Asi que con un suspiro y la mirada triste, se diriguio a su auto. Se iria a su antiguo departamento por este día, alli estaria sola y tranquila. Una vez subida al auto recibio una llamada...

:-:-:-:-:

Tony termino muy tarde esa noche.

Despues de lo sucedido con Pepper esa mañana sabia que ella tenia razón, pero no podia decirle porque no podian hablar con la prensa. Además tenia mucho trabajo con S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores, asi que no podria hablar con ninguna prensa ahora.

"_Escusas..._"

Le dijo su mente, curiosamente tenia la misma voz que Banner.

Se encogio de hombros restandole importancia y salio del edificio que llevaba su apellido, estaba muy agotado y queria descansar, al menos, unas 5 horas de sueño sin interrumpir.

/Mansión de Malibú/

Tony llego con su traje de IronMan medio dormido, no dudo en quitarselo e ir dentro de su hogar para dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio noto la ausencia de su chica en la cama, pero pensó que tal vez ella seguia molesta con él y se habia ido a otra habitación a pasar la noche. Tony estaba tan cansado que, solo por esta vez, decidio irse a dormir solo. Ya por la mañana le prepararia algo especial a Pepper para lo que lo perdonase.

:-:-_09:30-:-:_

Stark despertó a la mañana bien descansado, bozteso largamente mientras se estiraba como un felino. Palpo el espacio vacio a su lado, miro confuso el hueco frío que dejaba la ausencia de Pepper y recordo que ella no habia dormido con él durante la noche.

Tambien recordo que debia regalarle algo para que dejaran de estar peleados, asi que tomando lista en su mente empezó a vestirse.

—_Creo que vendrian bien unos nuevos zapatos... pero entonces deberia comprarle un nuevo vestido para que le convine ¿No?—_pensaba el moreno mientras salia de la habitación— _Tal vez deberia comprarle un oso de peluche... Mmm, mejor que sea un conejo ¡Grande!. A ella le encantaria un conejo asi... —_Tony entro con cuidado a una de las habitaciones que debia ser invitados, pero se encontro con que alli no habia nadie. Extrañado se fijo en la otra habitación y comprobo que tambien estaba vacia, se fijo en las demás teniendo el mismo resultado— JARVIS ¿Donde esta Pepper? —pregunto.

—Según el chip rastreador que usted mismo coloco en su celular señor, ella se encuentra en su departamento. Paso alli la noche... —le informo JARVIS.

—¿Y porque no me dijiste que ella no estaba? ... ... ¡¿Y desde cuando tiene un departamente?! —pregunto exagerado y dramatico, llendose fuera del pasillo de los dormitorios.

—No estoy programado para responder preguntas que no has sido formuladas, señor—respondio tan amigablemente, ganandose asi una mirada molesta de Tony— La señorita Potts ha tenido el mismo departamento en los ultimos 12 años, señor—le aclaro JARVIS.

Aunque eso era algo que Tony ya sabia, pero solo que se le habia olvidado. Y precisamente se le habia olvidado donde quedaba.

—¿Desea que la llame, señor? —le pregunto JARVIS. Tony nego mientras iba hacia el refrigerador y tomaba una fría porcion de pizza y la deboraba como si nada, sacaba un poco de Coca-Cola y bebia toda la azucarada bebida.

—No, no. No hace falta, seguramente ni siquiera me contestara... —dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado, frustrado y triste. Pero JARVIS pudo notarlo, pero solo por esta vez, decidio guardarse su comentario ironico.

Tony termino de comer su mal desayuno y se marcho a colocarse al MarkV, pues hoy tenia una reunion con los Vengadores en la Torre Avengers en Nueva York. No tenia muchos animos de estar con los desadaptados sociales que se hacian llamar sus amigos, pero con la ausencia de Pepper no deseaba quedarse más tiempo en la mansión.

Entró en la plataforma y los brazos mecánicos rápidamente pusieron el traje de Iron Man a su alrededor, sin hacerle perder tiempo.

/Torre Avengers/

Mientras volaba por su traje habia pensado mucho sobre si llamar o no a Pepper, pues no le gustaba irse asi como si nada haciendose de heroe por alli cuando las cosas con su novia andaban muy mal. Odiaba pelearse con ella y ultimamente, por culpa de lo acontecido en Manhattan por culpa de Harry Potter (Loki), sus discuciones habian subido un 3,27%.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras veia la Torre que él y Pepper construyeron para que el equipo tuviera un "cuartel" donde reunirse y donde dejar que Bruce, Thor y Steve vivieran.

Una vez llegado no dudo en desacerse del MarkV y encaminarse hasta la cocina donde sus compañeros comian su desayuno. Steve fue el primero en notarlo.

—Buenos días, Stark —saludo cortesmente, no recibio respuesta por parte del multimillonario... tampoco las esperaba. El Capitan sabia como era el moreno.

—Hola, Tony... —dijo Bruce mientras levantaba la vista del periodico. Del Clarín justamente, donde se podia ver en la portada de esta una fotografia del Hombre Araña.

—Hola, dientes verdes... —le saludo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa de la cocina— Agente Romanoff —le dijo a la mujer mientras le inclinaba suavemente la cabeza, ella le devolvio el saludo.

—Me alegra poder verlo hoy, Stark —dijo un amigable Thor, que ni bien termino de saludar a su amigo, volvio a engullir las PopTarts que Clint le habia comprado en la mañana.

—No te habia dicho que no le compraras... No es bueno que Thor tenga una sobre dosis de azucar durante la mañana —se quejo Steve mientras veia con reproche al arquero. Clint se inclino de hombros.

—Perdi una apuesta, hombre. Se lo debia... —se trato de justificar.

Mientras el grupo "discutia" sobre el desayuno nutritivo-cosa que ya se ha vuelto común entre ellos ese tipo de conversaciones- Tony no podia evitar el dejar de pensar en Pepper. No habia pasado ni siquiera un día entero y ya sentia que la extrañaba y que si no entraba en su armadura para ir con ella, enloqueceria. El moreno toco la mesa de madera gruesa varias veces, que tonto se comportaba cuando Pepper no estaba cerca.

La mirada chocolate de Tony se levanto cuando se dio cuenta de que los murmullos se habian detenido, encontrandose con que su equipo se habian detenido a verlo. Pestaño varias veces y arrugo las cejas molesto.

—¿Que me miran, fenomenos? —dijo Stark mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Te has quedado callado y estas muy pensativo... ¿Que paso Tony? —pregunto preocupado Steve.

—No les interesa —dijo tratando de que sus amigos se conformaran con esa respuesta, pero no fue asi. Ellos seguian viendole preocupados por su repentino estado de animo y actitud— Pelee con Pepper... —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Natasha rapidamente dedujo que fue lo que produjo la pelea, pues habia notado a Pepper más cansada las ultimas veces y con más trabajo de lo normal. Eso la habia preocupado, pese a que su relación no habia empezado bien desde el principio supo después que Pepper era una mujer admirable, fuerte y que sabia valerse por si misma.

Steve tambien se habia sorprendido con su declaración, sabia que toda persona tiene su limite y al parecer la pelirroja habia llegado al suyo. No pudo evitar preocuparse, Pepper era una de sus pocos amigos y la que en verdad disfrutaba de su compañia.

Bruce dejo el periodico a un lado cuando escucho lo ultimo dicho por Tony. Pepper era una de las pocas personas que no le temian a Hulk y una de las pocas que siempre buscaba su compañia. Hasta podia sentir la preocupación del chico verde, pues hasta él pudo notar que Pepper era la segunda mujer que de verdad le gustaba estar con ellos.

Thor, por otro lado, hizo una mueca de desacuerdo. Lady Pepper era la mujer más encantadora que habia conocido-después de Jane- y muy admirable. Una mujer que en verdad seria una perfecta Asgardiana. Hasta habia hablado de ella alla en Asgard, su madre habia dicho que Lady Potts deberia visitarlos algun día y hasta el mismo Odín se mostro interesado con respecto a la midgardiana valerosa. Estaba más que seguro que en todo esto del conflicto de pareja la culpa la tenia su orgulloso amigo... y eso lo molesto.

Clint, por un lado, se mantuvo callado. Pepper era la segunda mujer en la que confiaba ciegamente. Porque a pesar de ver que la ex-asistente era verdaderamente hermosa, tambien tenia un caracter reberlde y siempre estaba a la altura de sus bromas. Los años junto a Tony Stark la habian preparado y en verdad la estimaba mucho.

Tony de pronto se sintio intimidado.

Los muchachos habian cambiado su expreción preocupada por una verdaderamente molesta, y obviamente no era para menos.

Pepper era la unica que antes de salir en una misión les deseaba suerte de corazón y veian la verdadera preocupación en sus ojos azules. Y que si llegaban heridos ella era la primera en tratar de ayudar.

Y el saber que Pepper seguramente esta en algun lugar triste y/o disgustada era que ellos no tolerarian. Porque meterse con Pepper Potts, significaria que le estabas proponiendo la guerra a los Vengadores.

—¿Que paso exactamente, Stark? —dijo Natasha con voz fría y seca, Tony comprendio que estaba en problemas.

—Es mejor que aclare el asunto, señor Stark. Porque no estamos para juegos... —comento Bruce mientras retiraba sus lentes con cuidado.

—Es mejor que no hayas metido la pata, Stark —le advirtio Clint mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

—Espero que haya buscado una manera de arreglar el asunto con madurez, señor Stark —dijo Steve mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lady Potts se merece un trato digno de una reina, amigo Stark, si estuvieras en Asgard ya hubieses sido castigado por tu hosadia —hablo Thor, mostrandole a Tony que lo que decia iba bien enserio.

Tony sintio que todo se volvia en su contra... y es que en verdad asi era.

—¿Ahora resulta que soy "Stark" para ustedes? —Tony bufo mientras se paraba de su silla— No paso nada grave, solo que Pepper insiste en que deberiamos ir a hablar al menos con el Clarín para poder dejar a la prensa y al mundo más tranquilo después de la presencia de la niña bontia y sus secuases alienigenas... —dijo Tony molesto.

—Yo no le veo nada de malo, Stark. Además Fury no nos impidio nada... —comentó Clint con burla, ganandose asi la fulminante mirada del moreno.

Una pequeña discución verbal habia inciado nuevamente en el pequeño grupo.

Porque a pesar de ser geniales en las batallas, eran pesimos cuando se trataba de llevar una vida personal tranquila y decente.

—_**Señor Stark, tiene una llamada urgente del señor Hogan... —**_dijo la voz britanica de JARVIS, interrumpiendo la pelea domestica.

Tony miro a Clint y bufo, el rubio ceniza se sintio ganador de esta partida.

—Pasame con él... —le ordeno, pronto la respiración irregular de Happy se pudo escuchar en la cocina. Ninguno de los Vengadores emitio algun ruido.

—_**¡Jefe! ... Nos tendieron... Una trampa... —**_Happy dejo de hablar, alarmando a Tony— _**Se la llevaron... ... Se llevaron a Pepper... —**_anuncio Happy.

/

**Continuara...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: ¿Comentarios? ¿Les gusto?**


	3. No a los impulsos

**N/A: Perdón por la espera, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2:**

—_¡No! ¡Pepper! —_fue el primer pensamiento que invadio a Tony si bien Happy le había anunciado el ataque que habían resivido, siendo esta la culpable del secuestro de Pepper.

Lo primero que pudo hacer, y lo único que se le paso por la mente, fue correr hacia su armadura y volar a gran velocidad hacia la Mansión Stark-en Malibú- (N/A: Porque recuerden que Tony tiene otra mansión en NY.).

—¿_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Potts había abandonado la mansión_?—Tony no necesita Jarvis para responder a eso, él sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto a Pepper—_Ya van pasando las 22 horas, 57 minutos con 16 segundos... —_a pesar de que hasta para él había sonado casi psicótica, se alegraba de llevar los minutos en los que no estaba en presencia de la pelirroja.

—¡Tony!... —dijo la voz del idiota de Rogers al comunicador Avengers, Tony lo ignoro completamente— Tony, esperanos... Podemos ayudarte—decía Steve.

—Mira, si no tienes ninguna pista sobre Pepper... ¡No me llames! —dijo la voz totalmente molesta de Tony— JARVIS ¿Dónde se encuentra Happy? —pregunto algo preocupado.

—El señor Hogan se encuentra junto al señor Rhodes en la habitación de visitas... —le anuncio JARVIS, Tony entre cerro los ojos confundido.

—¿Por qué están en mi casa? Deberian estar en el hospital, aunque admito que hasta mi me desagradan... —murmuro.

—El señor Rhodes creyó que lo más comeniente seria llevarlo a su mansión porque seria más seguro hasta que encontraran al culpable del ataque a la limosina, se dio a conocer que el señor Hogan no presenta daños en su cuerpo de gravedad. Solo algunos raspones y leves mareos... —anuncio JARVIS, aliviando a Stark.

Tony cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el leve alivio de saber que Happy no tenia nada grave. Pero aun sentía la angustia del secuestro de Pepper.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba en Malibú.

Tony llego a la mansión y desechando rápidamente el MarkV fue hacia donde podría estar Happy. Luego de equivocarse en entrar en 3 habitaciones distintas, encontró a Happy semi recostado en la gran cama.

—¡Happy! —grito Tony entrando, Rhodye volteo a ver a su amigo preocupado.

—Tony... —le murmuro, Stark lo freno poniendo su mano adelante de su rostro.

—Lo se... —le dijo nervioso.

—Tony, ya eh intentado hablar con Happy... pero esta algo confundido y debemos dejar que haga reposo, es necesario que sea aquí. Puede ser arriesgado que lo llevemos a un hospital —dijo Rhodye y Tony asintió.

—Si... —Tony estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, James lo agradeció internamente.

Ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a la sala, James estaba cayado. Sabia lo de Pepper y temia que Tony hiciese una estupides, porque a decir verdad... él pensaba lo mismo. No le faltaban ganas de ir corriendo hasta Maquina de Guerra y buscar como loco a su mejor amiga, pero seria algo muy arriesgado ver a dos armaduras por el cielo. Los secuestradores se podrían sentir intimidados y lastimar a Pepper, asi que era mejor no arriesgarse.

—¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Pepper, Tony? —dijo Rhodye rompiendo el silencio mientras preparaba café, Tony suspiro pesadamente y fruncio el ceño.

—¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —pregunto molesto, James no se volteo pero su espalda recta le informo a Tony que él no iba a responder— Casi va a ser un día, Rhodye... —le respondio mientras se revolvía el cabello.

—No es mucho tiempo... —murmuro por lo bajo, pero aun asi Tony logro escucharlo— Para que la policía se ponga en marcha deben cumplirse las 24 hs de desaparecido... —dijo James mientras tomaba dos tazas en sus manos.

—No voy a esperar hasta que los inútiles de la policía de Nueva York haga algo, Rhodye... —dijo Tony molesto— Voy a tomar una de mis armaduras e ire yo mismo a buscar a Pepper... —

—¡Eso seria peligroso! —le contesto fuertemente, había aveces en las que la imprudencia de Tony

sacaba de sus casillas a Rhodes— Todo el mundo sabe que eres IronMan y lo importante que es Pepper para ti, si los secuestradores te ven rastreando sus pistas se sentiran intimidados y harán alguna locura en donde la única perjudicada será Pepper... —dijo asiendo que Tony ocultase su rostro entre sus manos, James suspiro y fue hacia su amigo con las tazas de café en mano— Yo también estoy asustado, Tony... Hasta con S.H.I.E.L.D en medio seria peligroso, no confio en ellos—admitió James (N/A: Ya se que esto esta mal, pero no me estoy basando al James Rhodes de la película y serie animada, en vez del personaje de comics).

—Yo tampoco confio en S.H.I.E.L.D, tal vez en Banny y Clarie... Pero aun asi seria mejor que yo mismo buscara a Pepper... —dijo Tony mientras su mirada se perdia en la taza de café— _Si tan solo hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Pepper, ella no... no... —_la mente de Tony se auto torturaba con las posibilidades de un futuro diferente, pero él sabia que el **hubiese** no existía.

James miro a su mejor amigo con pena.

—No te culpes Tony, nunca hubieses pudido saber del ataque... —dijo Rhodes, prendiendo asi la lamparita de Stark.

—¡Eso! —dijo mirando a su amigo— Debemos ir al mismo lugar donde Happy y Pepper fueron atacados... —dijo Tony.

—Pero no sabemos donde fue y la limosina fue suestrada, Happy debe descansar Tony... —le aviso James.

—JARVIS ¿Sabes las rutas que la Limosina Stark23 hizo el día 20/05/12 o posterios a ella durante las 13 hs? —pregunto en voz alta.

—La limosina a trascurrido desde la ciudad de Nueva York hasta Washington DC durante el periodo de las 13 hs, señor. Luego a viajado desde Industrias Stark hasta paradero desconocido... —le anuncio JARVIS, dejando desconcertado a Tony.

—¿Cómo que paradero desconocido? —pregunto sorprendido.

—El localizador GPS a sido desconectado una vez que el vehículo abandono los 23 km de distancia... —dijo JARVIS sorprendiendo a Tony.

—No lo entiendo ¿Qué esta sucediendo Tony? —pregunto Rhodes.

—Eso quiere decir que la limosina de Happy había sido hackeada para que el localizador GPS se desactivara una vez que Pepper y Happy se alejaran de la mansión... —Tony apretó sus puños furioso— Tenes un "Topo" en SI y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta... ¡Mierda! —Tony arrojo furioso la taza de café contra la pared, destrosandola— Estuvieron espiándonos y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, maldición—Tony estaba enfurecido consigo mismo.

—Tony por favor tranquilízate, esto no tenias porque saberlo... —quizo ayudarlo James, pero fue para peor.

—¡¿Que no debía?! ¡Mierda, Rhodey! —le grito— ¡Si supiera quienes trabajan para mi, Pepper no estaría secuestrada con unos bastardos que quien sabe que le estén haciendo! —Tony pateo uno de sus sillones favoritos.

La sola idea de pensar en los secuestradores de la pelirroja le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia, y lo peor de todo era que su mente le jugaba malas bromas. Creando diversos escenarios de lo que en estos momentos pudiera estar sufriendo Pepper, y cada una de ellas le hacían revolver el estomago y apretar su corazón dolorosamente.

Tony salió de la habitación frustrado dejando a James sentado solo, todavía no tenía idea de lo que le había pasado a Pepper. A partir de ahora, no tenían ninguna pista y Tony sabía que tenía una gran cantidad de enemigos que podrían ir hacia Pepper como una forma de llegar a él. Eso le dio escalosfrios, ya que no solo era IronMan quien tenia a Pepper en un pedestal. Todos los Vengadores necesitaban de ella, no tanto como él. Cada uno del grupo la tenia como una diosa a la que necesitaban, por lo menos, rezarle una vez al día.

Porque sino era Natasha quien necesitaba de la compañía de Pepper para leer algún informe especial de Fury, era Thor junta a Steve para que los ayudase con la tecnología del siglo 21.

Y si realmente era alguien cercano a ellos quienes se habían llevado a Pepper, sabían que la mujer era alguien muy importante para todos ellos. ¡Maldición! y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era la compañía de los Vengadores.

Tony entro en su laboratorio y se sentó con pesadez sobre el frío metal de la mesa, suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Si daba un solo paso en falso, la vida de Pepper corria un peligro grave... o eso suponía él.

—_Pepper, prometo que voy a encontrarte y hacerles pagar muy caro a quienes te alejaron de mi lado... —_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: Ya sabemos que alguien cercanos a ellos fue quien ataco a Happy y secuestro a Pepper, pero la pregunta es: ¿Quien?.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Chocolates?**

***Banny y Claire son dos nuevos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D que aparecen en Item47.**

**PD: ¿Alguien se imagina quien puede ser el complice del secuestrador/a?**


End file.
